


Pumpkin Carriages

by witchofink



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Masquerade, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofink/pseuds/witchofink
Summary: Kara adores Halloween and her life is about to change for the better when Lena invites her to a masquerade.





	Pumpkin Carriages

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I adore this holiday so I couldn't help but write a one-shot. You can find me on twitter at @witchofink if you want to chat or ask about my fics. Thank you for all comments and kudos.

Kara loved autumn. The air felt sharp in her throat and lungs, yet it was so refreshing to take in. The nights were cool, and perfect for sitting on the roof drinking hot chocolate while she worked or talked with Alex. The way the world shifted and the leaves changed was her favorite thing about Earth. Autumn, with all the pumpkin-themed food, food-related holidays, and her favorite Earth custom of Halloween. 

Growing up with the Danvers, Halloween was the only time Kara could be somewhat herself. She would dress as creatures from other planets and Krypton and she felt the weight of pretending to be a human lift slightly. She still couldn’t be herself, couldn’t be without her glasses, but she could be more. After she became Supergirl, Kara didn’t need the aspect of Halloween that she came to love but it still continued to be one of her favorite holidays.

Despite living in an apartment, Kara sat at her island counter with pumpkin innards in hand. Chatter and laughter filled her ears as someone fumbled with the door and she glanced over to find Alex leading their friends into her apartment. Everyone but J’onn had their hands full of pumpkins of various sizes and shapes. J’onn had paper bags from the grocery store down the street filled with everything they needed for Kara’s favorite Halloween Eve tradition. Cooking all the pumpkin related foods they could.

“Kara! You were supposed to wait for us,” Alex whined with a frown. She set her pumpkins on the table and rushed over with one to the island.

“I’m sorry, I got excited,” Kara said. She focused on keeping the insides of her pumpkin on the towels she set down and dropped the insides into the large bowl she had set nearby. “Grab a pumpkin and start scooping. Anyone who wants to can separate the seeds from the goop.”

Blue eyes met green as Lena glanced over from the bowl of candy and she looked down at the candy to select a red lollipop. “So, what is this tradition exactly?” Lena inquired as she unwrapped her lollipop.

“When Kara came to Earth Halloween was her favorite holiday because of the costumes and candy,” Alex explained, putting on  _ Hocus Pocus _ . “So, one year we decided to get together and carve pumpkins. Basically, make a bunch of pumpkin-related food the day before Halloween. It then evolved into costume contests, scary stories and binging scary movies.”

“It was one of the first ways that I connected to Krypton and my alien identity through art,” Kara added. She grabbed her tools and began to work on carving a Drang into the pumpkin. “Alex was annoyed that I always won.”

Alex made a teasing face at Kara and she stuck her tongue out in retaliation. She laughed and her eyes drifted, as they had been in the recent months, towards Lena. After Kara had revealed the fact she was Supergirl to Lena, Lena had been off. Some of her smiles seemed forced and she seemed preoccupied by something. It was hard not to worry that Lena was hiding her feelings and Kara had no clue how to figure out what was wrong. Something shifted since that night, something changed. Kara knew they couldn’t go back to what they were, but she feared losing Lena as her friend. The thought caused her heart to feel an unbearable pain that worsened as she watched Lena laugh as Alex teased her with pumpkin guts.

“Everything okay?” J’onn asked. He took the bowl where she had put the insides of the pumpkin and set down a smaller bowl for the seeds. A soft and fatherly gaze settled on her as their eyes met and Kara felt her nerves go into a frenzy.

“I’m just worried Lena isn’t being honest with me,” Kara confessed in a whisper.

“Well, the only way you can know is if she tells you.” J’onn dropped a seed into the bowl and Kara felt an idea begin to grow in her mind. It was like a seed had just been planted and an idea was growing, blooming. “How she ends up telling you is up to you. You can ask or let her come to you.”

Kara glanced over at Lena and bit her lip as she weighed the options. If she let Lena talk to her first, it would probably take years. Lena was amazing, but talking about her issues was not her strong suit. It took her a year just to tell Kara that she didn’t like buttered popcorn. However, on the other hand, if she asked Lena then it could make things even worse. Lena could get uncomfortable and retreat into her shell. Or she could lie and pretend things were okay even if they weren’t. If Kara knew why Lena felt so off, why she seemed like she was hiding something, then knowing how to go about it would be easier. Instead, she was torn between what to do and it made a storm of uncertainty surge inside her.

“Kara, come over here,” Nia called out from the dining table. Kara set down her carving tools and went over to see Lena blushing the color of her lollipop. “Lena has never carved pumpkins or gone trick-or-treating before.”

“What?” Kara gasped in shock. Her eyes went wide and she felt the need to give Lena a proper Halloween. “What did you do instead?”

“My family has a masquerade every Halloween. I kept the tradition and turned it into a charity,” Lena explained, her voice doing nothing to hide her embarrassment. It was cute seeing Lena so flustered over the fact she had a different upbringing. Kara felt Lena was thankful the group tended to focus on the better memories Lena had rather than dwell on the traumatic ones. “I was actually wondering if you would all like to go to this year’s masquerade.”

Multiple variations of yes filled the room and there was a smile on Lena’s lips that made Kara’s heart soar. Her worries and anxieties faded from her mind as she felt giddiness fill her chest. She could just imagine Lena in a ball gown with the most elegant mask hiding her identity. Kara felt her chest warm and her cheeks grow hot at the thought. A storm of questions surged inside her mind at the way she reacted to the thought. Things began to come together like a thousand piece puzzle and the realization hit her like Kryptonite. As she watched Lena laugh, mouth red from her lollipop and a light in her eyes, she realized she was in love with her best friend.

“So, Kara, how does this pumpkin carving work?” Lena asked, pulling Kara out of her thoughts.

Kara struggled to form words as she remained caught in her realizations and she lifted her hand to adjust her glasses only to remember they weren’t there. “Here, what do you want to carve?”

The rest of the day was filled with laughter, the scent of pumpkin, and sugar-filled shenanigans. It was also filled with Kara questioning her emotions and feelings over and over. Why did things suddenly make sense? Would Lena even like her knowing she lied this whole time? Did Lena even feel the same? When did she start falling for her best friend?

Her mind filled with thoughts and inner turmoil as they carved and baked. She helped Lena carve a cat into her pumpkin before finishing her own elaborate carving. They didn’t end up doing a contest, instead binging their favorite Halloween movies and snacks. As the day progressed, Kara got more and more caught up in the thoughts of Halloween and less on the thoughts of her feelings. Being with her friends was always a welcomed distraction from the things that weighed on her. It was like flying, she felt free and light. She could just let go. 

The distraction only lasted until she woke up on Halloween, however. She had ended up rushing over to Nia’s to ask for help with the masquerade. Her nerves grew and grew until she was spending all her free moments pacing. Why was she so nervous? It wasn’t her first event with Lena. Rao, she faced worse threats daily, she’s saved the world. But the thought of seeing Lena looking amazing made her feel so anxious, she was going to do something stupid.

It took all day to get a dress for the masquerade. It was a deep blue that accented the silver and blue mask Nia had picked out for her. Nia did her makeup to fit with the butterfly theme of the dress and mask. Sparkles and silver covered the exposed areas of her face in elegant spirals and swirls that built of the design of the mask. Down her arms, glitter shone in the light and complimented the silver bracelets she wore on her wrists. Looking in the mirror, Kara felt like she had just stepped out of a Disney movie.

Removing the mask on her face, Kara looked at her reflection a bit longer before looking at her phone. A few notifications lit up the lock screen and Kara felt confusion push away some of the nerves as she noticed Lena texted her to look outside. She furrowed her brows but moved the the window anyway to look outside. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked outside to see a carriage in the street in the style of a pumpkin. Standing next to it in a gorgeous red and gold dress was Lena Luthor, red lips smirking as she looked up at Kara.

“You didn’t have to do this, Lena,” Kara said once she got downstairs. She carefully hugged Lena, taking in the floral theme of her gown. It felt ironic to Kara their choice in outfits. Like a butterfly, Kara was drawn more and more to Lena. To the scent of lavender and plumerias. To the way her eyes shone when she laughed. To those red lips she found herself wanting to kiss.

“I wanted to. It’s a Halloween masquerade, I’m allowed to be a bit dramatic,” Lena replied. She gestured for Kara to get in the carriage, following her inside, and she smiled at her across from the carriage. “You know, I was nervous about tonight. I don’t know what I would have done if you had plans tonight.” The words sounded nervous and relieved at the same time and Kara wondered what was going through that brilliant brain inside Lena’s head. If she didn’t know better she would assume Lena meant this as a romantic gesture. The masquerade, the carriage, the nervous way she was acting.

“I don’t get many trick-or-treaters so it was going to just be just me watching Halloween movies,” Kara said. She smiled at Lena and melted as Lena seemed to relax at the sight. Her eyes drifted to ruby lips and she couldn’t help but marvel at how flawless Lena was. She was like a statue come to life. A work of art that stepped right out of a museum. She was like a princess from a fairytale going to a ball to meet her prince. Kara wished she was going to meet a princess instead.

It didn’t take long to reach the venue for the masquerade, and Kara helped Lena out of the carriage, both wearing their masks. “The one thing I love about this event is that I don’t have to play hostess. I’m just an attendee,” Lena remarked as they strolled inside.

“I don’t think you’re just an attendee, you’re too beautiful to just be lumped in with the crowd.” As soon as the words left her lips, Kara began to mentally freak out. Did she really just say that? Her cheeks burned under her mask as she prepared to save herself, only for her brain to shut down as Lena burst into laughter.

“Kara, that has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me,” Lena replied. She spun to face her and held out her hand with a dramatic flair only Lena could do without even trying. “Dance with me?”   


Kara felt frozen for a moment as she stared at Lena before taking the hand. “I would love to.” She let Lena lead her to the center of the ballroom and swiftly took the lead as she placed her hand on Lena’s waist. “I’ll take over from here.” She smirked at Lena as she led them in a dance and felt her heart almost beat out of her chest when she noticed the way Lena’s breath hitched at her words. “You know, I was worried you were upset with me after I told you.”

“Really?” Lena asked. Her green eyes looked deeply into blue and Kara forgot everyone else. It was just them dancing alone in that room, their own little fairytale. 

“Yeah, I just felt like you were hiding something.”

“To be honest, I was. I had been planning  _ this _ for a while and I was nervous about if it would work out. Figuring out who you are made me nervous you might be busy. It is Halloween.” Kara spun Lena before pulling her close. “I actually have-”

There was no forethought. Nothing in Kara’s mind saying “Yeah, let’s do this”. Nothing. Just her eyes on those red lips and Lena pressed close. It wasn’t until after she pulled away that she realized she had kissed Lena. She pulled away feeling very awkward, and was about to stammer out an apology when Lena began to pull her towards the exit.

“What- Lena, where are you taking me?” Kara stammered. “Le.”

Lena stopped when they were outside and cupped Kara’s face to kiss her. “I don’t have to play hostess. Want to leave?”

“I- What? Lena-”

“I really,  _ really _ like you, Kara. I was going to tell you and then you kissed me and- Well, I have been waiting two months for this,” Lena confessed. 

Kara felt something bubble up inside her chest and she grinned happily. “You like me?”

Lena laughed and nodded. “Yes, yes I do.”

Kara felt like she was flying and, when Lena tugged her down, she realized she actually was. Thoughts raced through her mind and she focused on Lena as the one thing she wanted most solidified in her mind. “Want to go to my place?”

“Yes.”


End file.
